The Communal Aftermath
by madisonbronte
Summary: After Amy and Reagan reconcile in the car park, Reagan drives Amy home and the two of them sneak upstairs. Meanwhile across town, Karma is left wanting nothing more than to talk things out with Amy after her huge argument with Liam. Deciding it can't wait until the morning, she heads over to her best friends house, only she's not alone, and Karma is left more confused than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Amy smiled wistfully and leaned her head back against the car seat, a small sigh escaping her lips as Reagan entwined their hands above the gear stick, tracing light circles on the inside of her palm.

"Why the sigh shrimp girl?" Reagan inquisitively asked, shooting the blonde a questioning glance before moving her focus back towards the road.

"Nothing slips past you does it?" she playfully retorted, turning her gaze towards the drivers seat.

"Not when it comes to you apparently shrimp girl".

"Okay I think I'm going to need to implement a quota for the use of that nickname because it's getting a little out of hand, a few of your friends even started to use it whilst we were bowling the other night!" Amy joked, feigning frustration.

Reagan let out a husky laugh at that, rolling her eyes slightly. "Alright then Amyyyyy" she enunciated, "I'll cut it out for tonight. As long as you stop avoiding my question and tell me why you were sighing whilst pensively peering out the window of my car".

"It was a happy sigh, I'm just happy that's all" she admitted.

"About what?" Reagan pried, trying to fish for a bit more information.

"About the fact that I've got a chauffeur who is driving me home instead of having to walk half way across town" she jibbed, not wanting to put a stop to their playful banter.

The silence she received in return was enough to tell Amy that her girlfriend actually wanted a serious response, and without looking over at her she could just tell that Reagan had her eyebrow quirked up and an unimpressed expression plastered across her face.

Amy cleared her throat and tried to formulate her emotions into a sentence that would make at least a mild amount of sense.

"I'm happy about you obviously!" she finally announced, tightening her grip on Reagan's hand. "I really did mean it outside the restaurant when I said I wanted a future with you. And it does feel a little overwhelming and I know you've only officially been my girlfriend for like…12 minutes or something but ugh, I'm just, that just makes me happy and it makes me want to smile and sigh and whatever else".

As soon as her proclamation was out, Reagan swerved the truck to the right and switched the engine off before wordlessly undoing her seatbelt.

"Ummm, why did you stop the car?" Amy cluelessly asked.

"Because we're at your house," the raven-haired girl replied, motioning behind her to the blonde's front yard. "I would have stopped the car regardless of where we were though", she added, "Because I don't think I could have waited another second to do this".

Reagan leaned across the console towards her, looping her hand around her neck and hungrily pulling her lips towards her own.

Amy eagerly deepened the kiss, the impossibly dark glint in Reagan's eyes eliciting the overbearing feeling of pure want to rush over her.

The windows of the truck fogged up in a matter of minutes as the two of them desperately grasped at one another, unable to get close enough due to the confines of the vehicle.

Just as Amy undid her seatbelt and began coaxing Reagan over to sit on her lap there was a loud tap on the adjacent window.

Both of their heads simultaneously snapped up, mortified at the thought that Amy's mother had caught them in the midst of a full on make out session outside the house.

"It's good to see that the damage I accidentally inflicted was reversible and that the two of you have sorted things out" Lauren smirked, narrowing her eyes at the state of the two girls.

"Oh thank god it's just you Lauren", Amy sighed with relief, "for once your presence has actually abated my stress levels".

"Well I can assure you that if Farrah had caught the two of you, she couldn't possibly be any more scarred than I am right now" the smaller girl quipped back.

Reagan chuckled at this and decided that moving back across to her seat would be the most appropriate thing to do.

"Oh no, don't let my little interruption stop the two of you, feel free to continue tearing each others clothes off, I was about to head inside anyway" she jokingly continued, her smirk only deepening at the brunette's movements.

"Ugh we most definitely were not about to tear each others clothes off Lauren, in fact I was just about to head inside as well so I'll catch up with you in a few minutes" Amy unconvincingly defended.

"Right well I'm going to pretend like I believe you and head to bed. And if you plan on sneaking your girlfriend inside the house, which I'm sure you have every intention of doing, try to keep the noise to an absolute minimum".

"That thump the other night was because I fell off the bed actually," Amy reasoned.

"I'm sure that's what happened" Lauren replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Reagan" she politely smiled, offering the two girls a small wave before heading towards the house.

The two girls waited for Lauren to disappear through the front door before turning back towards each other, having both finally caught their breath.

"She was right you know" Reagan admitted, stretching her hand out to softly brush a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"About what?" Amy softly questioned, leaning into the touch.

"I was a few seconds away from tearing your clothes off," she laughed, although behind her playful chuckle it was evident that she was being completely serious.

"She was right about me having every intention of sneaking you upstairs as well" Amy added, opening the car door and jumping out onto the street.

"After the speech you gave me, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on the road whilst I drove home anyway shrimp girl" Reagan reasoned, pulling her keys out of the ignition and shutting the car door behind her.

"I thought we agreed that you'd stop calling me that for the remainder of the evening" Amy pointed out as she rounded the car and headed towards the front yard.

"Well since I failed so miserably at that I guess I'll just have to make it up to you once we get upstairs" she teased.

A light blush crept over Amy's cheeks at this and she dug her nails into her palm to stop herself from kissing Reagan again right outside her front door.

"I'm not going to object to that," she whispered in response.

_**Karma & Liam **_

Karma sat in the passenger seat of Liam's vintage Mercedes; gloomily rubbing her hands together as she fixatedly stared at her lap.

"I'm sorry, again" she whispered, "I just wanted to help Amy move on".

"Yeh well maybe she's not the one who needs to" Liam snappily replied, trying to reign in his anger and disappointment.

"What does that mean?" Karma questioned, turning her gaze in his direction.

"You seriously don't get it" he sighed, unsure of how his girlfriend couldn't see what was so blaringly obvious to everyone else.

"Okay so maybe I got a little carried away with the whole kale thing", she admitted, lightly shrugging her shoulders.

Liam rolled his eyes at the admittance because he was fully aware that Karma had gone way too far as opposed to her description of having gotten 'a little carried away'.

"It's just that Shane told me how territorial lesbians can be and I was worried that Reagan was trying to push me out", she continued, trying to explain her actions as best as possible.

"Shane manipulated you so we'd go on a group hang with his…trainer" Liam pointed out, unsure of how Karma was oblivious to his best friends ulterior motives.

"Oh" Karma dejectedly responded, averting her gaze back towards her lap.

"You just can't stand the thought that one day Amy might love someone as much as she loves you," he exasperatedly snapped.

The tears instantaneously started to well up in Karma's eyes and she knew that the minute she spoke she would start to lose her resolve.

"I want Amy to be happy just like I'm happy with you" she choked out.

"You sure about that, because sometimes I wonder if I'm the one you want to be with", Liam muttered.

"What? Of course you are!" Karma shrilly responded, growing agitated that he would even insinuate something like that after everything they'd been through.

"Your parents think that you're still with Amy. I have to drop you off down the street" he explained, "I mean I thought this was suppose to be a fresh start".

"It was, it is" Karma sighed.

"Then why does it still feel like Amy is your girlfriend and I'm second best?" he whispered, exhaustion replacing the anger that had been flooding out of him moments before.

"That isn't fair" she tried to reason.

"Maybe not, but it's true" Liam dejectedly pointed out.

Karma hesitated, trying to muster up anything to say to reassure him, but her mind was blank and she knew there was no point trying to refute the fact that there was truth in his words.

Her silence only caused Liam to become even wearier and he knew that they should continue the conversation the following day once they'd both cleared their heads.

Leaning across the console, he opened up the passenger door to signify that the conversation was over.

"Goodnight Karma" he offered, turning his gaze towards the road ahead of him.

Still unable to conjure up anything to say, Karma wordless hopped out of the car.

Standing on the road in the crisp air, she wasn't able to hold herself together, and as she watched Liam's taillights disappear in the darkness up ahead she felt the salty tang of her own tears hit her lips as she begun to sob helplessly.

She honestly didn't know what on earth was wrong with her, other than the fact that she was petrified that her and Amy were going to drift apart and the idea of that happening clearly brought out the worst in her.

She felt like an idiot, not only for making an absolutely horrendous first impression on Reagan, but for trying to control Amy's every move. And although Shane had manipulated her into considering crashing the date at Communal, once the idea was in her head it wasn't as though she needed any coercing.

Hastily wiping at her eyes she decided that she needed to fix this now. Liam was already long gone and she knew that he wanted to save the rest of their conversation until tomorrow but she knew she owed Amy a sincere apology and she wanted to make things right between the two of them tonight.

She started to head back down the road in the direction of Amy's house, reasoning that the walk would give her a bit of time to think about her own behavior, along with everything Liam had said to her.

However not wanting to show up completely unannounced, she decided to send Amy a quick text to let her know she was heading over.

'_Hey Amy, I know you told me to leave you alone but I won't be able to sleep unless I make things right with you. I'm heading over to your house now to talk things out and apologize for everything I've said and done tonight so I hope that's okay. See you soon x'. _

_**Amy & Reagan **_

The minute Amy had finished exchanging brief pleasantries with her mother she bounded up the stairs towards her bedroom, hastily closing the door behind her. Turning around to cross the room, she noticed Reagan was already perched expectantly on the roof, her trademark smirk plastered on her face.

Amy propped open the window and tried to graciously help her girlfriend inside, but instead Reagan's foot caught on the wooden frame and they landed in a pile of limbs on top of the bed.

"First you make me scale the building to get up here, and now you've hauled me inside so quickly that I'm surprised I'm still in one piece" Reagan jested, defiantly poking the blonde's ribs.

"You're the one who just tripped! I was trying to careful assist you inside thank you very much" Amy pouted, wiggling her hips in an attempt to untangle herself and sit upright.

"Mmm you're such a gentleman Mr. Raudenfeld" the brunette quipped, moving off the bed to stand up.

"Yeh well you know what they say, happy wife happy life" she joked back, shooting her girlfriend a wink.

"Right well before we get into the particulars of our wedding plans, do you mind if I just use the bathroom shrimp girl?"

"Go right ahead. Do you want something to change into? I might hop into some pyjama pants and a shirt," Amy offered, motioning towards her chest of drawers.

"I think I'm alright for the moment actually, thanks though" Reagan smiled before moving towards the bathroom and cautiously clicking the door shut quietly behind her.

Amy opened up her drawers, riffling through the folded articles of clothing in search of something comfortable yet not completely unattractive to wear. Considering it was a fairly warm night, she settled for a pair of checkered shorts that were notably miniscule in length and a basic white wife beater singlet. Peeling off her skintight jeans and khaki top, she bundled them up and threw them into the corner before leaning down and slipping the shorts up her legs.

"Oh ugh-sorry", Reagan apologized, having suddenly emerged from the bathroom.

Amy whirled around, holding her singlet in her hands, standing in nothing but her shorts and black bra.

"It's okay, I'm sure you've seen plenty of half naked girls before" she laughed, offering up a small shrug.

Amy was right, Reagan had seen plenty of half naked girls before, but that didn't make her any more prepared for how her mouth ran dry due to way the blonde's abs were contracting with each movement.

"Earth to Reagannnnn" Amy cooed, slowly moving across the room and bridging the gap between them.

Reagan snapped her eyes up at this and she sheepishly grinned, aware of how blaring obvious it was that she'd been staring.

"Well jeez, it's not often that you're rendered speechless" Amy teased, lifting the singlet up above her head in an attempt to slip it on.

Reagan's hand instinctively snapped forward in order to halt her movements.

"Leave it off," she huskily whispered, placing her hands on either side of the blonde, lightly digging her nails into her hips.

Amy softly gasped at the motion and let her eyes hover shut for a second as she tried to steady her breath.

"Is this okay?" Reagan attentively checked.

"More than okay" Amy reassured, dipping her head forward to kiss her girlfriend.

It only took Reagan a split second to reciprocate the movements and within a matter of minutes Amy had her pinned against the bathroom door as their bodies writhed desperately against one another.

Reagan pulled back momentarily before exhaling hotly against the blonde's ear, trailing her tongue down the curve of her neck and biting softly against her pulse point.

"Fuck" Amy gasped; throwing her head back so sharply it caused a thump to reverberate through the door.

Reagan moaned against the pale flesh of Amy's neck due to her brash reaction and a wave of arousal hit her as she felt the blonde's taut abdominal muscles tense under her fingertips.

"Bed, right now" Amy suddenly demanded, her eyes clouded with an overbearing amount of passion and heat.

All Reagan could do was nod in agreement as she fumbled backwards and hastily pulled Amy down on top of her.

"You've got me so worked up right now Reagan, I've never felt like this before" Amy confessed as she pulled her girlfriend upright and straddled her so she was mounted above her lap.

Reagan couldn't help but smile at how raw Amy's voice sounded.

"I feel the exact same way that you do, trust me," the raven-haired girl admitted, snaking her hands around Amy's neck and pulling her forward into a what was now an incredibly well practiced kiss.

Amy looped her hands around Reagan's waist and began to tug her leopard print top over her caramel stomach.

"Let me help you out, there's a zipper at the back as well" Reagan offered, reaching behind her neck before sensually dragging the top excruciatingly slowly over her head.

'_She's fucking perfect' _Amy thought, trying to soak in the view in front of her.

Reagan quirked her eyebrow and subtly bit down on her lip as she reclined back onto her elbows, chest heaving expectantly.

Amy was transfixed on the pair of full breasts in front of her, scantily clad in a piece of material so sheer she wasn't sure it even constituted a bra.

"I-ugh-you're-wow' she disjointedly whispered, aware that this wasn't her finest moment.

"Come here" Reagan rasped, moving her finger in a typical come hither motion that left Amy wanting to rip every remaining piece of fabric off her exquisite body.

Leaning forward, she braced her toned arms on either side of her girlfriend; dipping down and ghosting her lips over where Reagan's erect nipples were protruding through her bra.

Her actions elicited a sharp intake of breath from the raven-haired girl that only encouraged her, and so slightly parting her lips, she experimentally flicked her tongue over the top of her right breast, causing Reagan to wantonly arch her back.

Somewhere in the background one of their phones started to buzz but neither of them acknowledged it yet alone made any sign to move.

Amy continued with her ministrations, dragging one hand down along Reagan's stocking clad thighs.

"For someone who's never done this before, you're awfully good at it" Reagan commented, staring lustfully up at the blonde with hooded eyes.

"Re-really?" Amy hesitated, unsure if her girlfriend was just being polite or trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Noticing the uncertainty in her voice, Reagan drew Amy towards her until their faces were an inch apart.

"I know you're probably not use to someone being so explicitly blunt, but I swear to god Amy, I've never been this fucking wet in my entire life" she husked.

"Oh god me too", Amy moaned, grinding her center down into Reagan's hips.

Reagan held in the expletives that wanted to pour out of her mouth due to the pleasure in an attempt to keep her last ounce of willpower.

"And-And I honestly want nothing more than to stay up all night making love to you and making you come over and over again, but I think you and I both know that going all the way would be rushing things, so maybe we should just stay like this for the moment", Reagan hastily suggested, trying to spit the words out before she lost her resolve.

"Mmm you're definitely right, I like you and I don't want to rush this" Amy agreed as she peppered soft kisses along her girlfriends cheek and across her chest. "But we can still make each other feel good without going all the way can't we?"

Reagan let out a throaty moan as she positioned her hands on Amy's hips and guided her down so she was straddled on either side of her thigh.

"We can definitely still make each other feel good" she sighed in agreement, slowly shifting her leg forward into Amy's core.

The blonde immediately surged forward, resting her forehead against Reagan's and staring desperately into her gleaming eyes.

"Don't ever stop doing that" she choked out as her girlfriend moved her thigh upwards again, causing a pleasurable amount of friction to shoot through her.

Reagan lustfully nodded before leaning down slightly and attaching her mouth onto the blonde's breast, nipping and licking in a well-versed manner.

'_Oh god that's probably leaving a hickey' _Amy thought, although she knew she didn't actually care. Not a second after that thought left her mind, Reagan's hand lightly pulled down the cup of her bra and her mouth made direct contact with her nipple as she teasingly swirled her tongue around the straining nub.

'Fuckkkk Reagan" Amy strained, thrusting her whole body forward in pleasure. An involuntary moan tore out of Reagan's throat as Amy's left thigh made contact with her damp shorts.

Amy's eyes flew open at the sound of Reagan's gasp, and she was overcome by such a vast amount of lust and desire, and without sounding too cliché, in that moment every ounce of her being wanted to satisfy Reagan until she was making that noise over and over and over again.

Reagan's lips were so swollen but Amy couldn't bring herself to stop kissing them as they moved frantically against each other, somehow keeping a rhythm.

Their panting wasn't exactly discrete, and even though they were swallowing each other's throaty moans, Amy couldn't help but feel that Lauren was two seconds away from being woken up, or worse Farrah, or worse again every neighbor within a 5-mile radius of her house.

But then Reagan starts hopelessly chanting 'don't stops' and 'oh gods', and she's being dragged down harder and harder until they're thrusting into each other so desperately. And when her girlfriend arches her back and moans out her name she can't find it in herself to give a fuck about how loud they're being because it's happening, she can feel it to.

"Oh Reagannnnn" she harshly exhales, straining her back and craning her neck as she rides out her orgasm before collapsing down onto her girlfriends sweat covered body.

They both stay like that for a few minutes, trying to steady their breath and draw themselves back to reality.

Reagan eventually makes the first move and starts grazing her nails against the pale skin of Amy's bare back.

"Mmmm I think you need to stop that or I'll definitely wake up everyone in the house, that is if I haven't already," Amy carelessly mumbles, nuzzling further into Reagan's neck.

"Beautiful and insatiable, I'm not ever letting you go shrimp girl" she teases, planting a soft kiss on the top of Amy's tangled blonde hair.

"Yeh, well if you ever call me that whilst we're in bed again then I think I'll be the one letting you go" Amy joked back.

Reagan feigned shock before leaning over to the floor next to the bed, fumbling to find her discarded top.

"What are you doing?" Amy croaked, pulling her girlfriend back into her embrace.

"Well I can't drive home without my shirt on" Reagan smirked.

"If you honestly believe that I'm going to let you walk out on me after that then you're completely deluded", she grumbled.

"I want nothing more than to wake up next to you in the morning, I just thought, well you know, I just normally sneak back out and drive home so I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted me to stay" Reagan explained.

"You're definitely sleeping over so just pass me my phone, get your ass back into this bed, and I'll set an alarm so we wake up before everyone else in the morning", Amy reasoned, outstretching her hand for Reagan to pass her the phone.

Unlocking the screen she noticed she had a text message from Karma so she opened it up to check it wasn't anything urgent.

'_Hey Amy, I know you told me to leave you alone but I won't be able to sleep unless I make things right with you. I'm heading over to your house now to talk things out and apologize for everything I've said and done tonight so I hope that's okay. See you soon x'._

Amy checked what time the message was received and she gulped when she noticed that Karma had sent it over 40 minutes ago. She knew that the walk didn't take that long, and if she'd gotten a lift then she should have arrived well before that.

The bed dipped down as Reagan crawled back over to her, slipping comfortably into her side and sliding the blanket over their half undressed bodies.

"Are you okay Amy?" Reagan whispered.

Amy smiled down at her girlfriend lovingly. She could only hope that Karma hadn't shown up and seen or heard anything, and if she had, well that's just something she'd deal with another time. For now she was happy, in fact she was beaming, and she had Reagan to thank for that.

"I'm more than okay" she husked, snuggling impossibly closer into Reagan's arms.

_**Karma**_

She'd been walking for close to 30 minutes; dragging her feet along the road so sluggishly that she wasn't sure whether or not she'd make it to Amy's house before sunrise.

She had contemplated what Liam had said to her in the car, but half of her still couldn't make any sense or derive any meaning from half of the things he'd mentioned, the things that were apparently so blaringly obvious to everyone else in their dysfunctional little 'group'.

What she had been able to acknowledge was that she didn't want to lose Amy as a friend and that seeing her with Reagan had caused a surge of jealousy to rush through her, which circled back to the first point because she didn't want Reagan to pull Amy away from her, right? The only other thing she'd acknowledged was that she'd felt almost disappointed when Amy said she 'was' in love with her, speaking in past tense.

She was just overwhelmed and upset and disappointed and she just wanted to lie down with Amy and talk it all out in the darkness of her bedroom as they stared up at the glowing stars on her ceiling.

Frustrated at her inner turmoil, she sulkily crossed her arms and continued on her route to Amy's house, picking up her pace substantially.

Not even ten minutes later she arrived outside her best friends house, however in her disarray she didn't even notice that Reagan's truck was parked directly outside the front gate.

She contemplated just knocking on the front door but she didn't think Farrah would approve of her late arrival, so instead she rounded the house to the back garden. She instantly noticed the faint glow of light coming from Amy's window and she was grateful that she wouldn't have to ring her phone in order to wake her up.

She cautiously climbed up the rafters, and although it was something she had done on countless occasions over the years, she still wished they'd installed some kind of ladder to make things slightly easier. Vigilantly pulling herself onto the roof she slowly began edging across the landing, however before she made it all the way over she heard the words 'Oh god Amyyyyy' echo out of the bedroom window that was slightly ajar.

Not putting two and two together, Karma naively begun to wonder why the hell Amy was moaning her own name.

Clambering closer to the window, she discretely peered in through the glass so as not to suddenly scare her best friend; however the sight she was greeted with instead shocked her right to her core.

Karma stood there dumbly, vulnerably, _helplessly, _unable to tear her eyes away from what she was seeing despite only wanting to climb back down to the garden and run off back down the road, unseen.

Amy's eyes were closed and her neck was craned back, the beads of sweat on her collar bone glistening in the faint glow of her bedroom.

Karma gulped, and she felt such a tight pull in her gut that she was certain she was about to either throw up or pass out right there on the roof.

Amy looked so beautiful, so raw, _so sexy, _Karma thought, and then the realization crashed into her with such unfathomable force she thought she'd crack under the weight.

Liam was right, not only did she hate the idea that Amy might love someone as much as she loved her, she also wanted to be with her, in every sense. Karma's eyes glazed over as she watched her best friend writhe so uncontrollably with pleasure. She felt sick, she felt like a complete outsider, like a voyeur, and all she wanted was to be the one experiencing that with Amy, making her feel all of that and a thousand times more.

But then Amy shrilly moaned and panted out Reagan's name like it was the sweetest thing in the world and she knew she couldn't stand there for a moment more.

Clambering back down into the garden, she hastily ran out to the street, finally noticing the truck that was parked right outside, like it fucking belonged there. She felt horrible, worse than horrible, and if Amy had felt half as bad as this when she'd shot her down then she absolutely hated herself for inflicting this much pain on her best friend.

She let her tears freely fall as she headed home, texting her mum in the hopes she'd be able to pick her from somewhere along the way.

She couldn't help but think that she deserved all of this for being so ruthlessly selfish, and if she was sure about one thing, it was that she never wanted to hurt Amy again. She recognised the only way she'd be able to do that would be by concealing her feelings for her best friend and supporting her and Reagan's relationship. And yes she knew that idea was unbearable now, but she also knew that it wasn't entirely impossible, after all, she'd gotten awfully good at faking it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I don't think I made it clear when I initially posted this story but it was actually just a one-shot! I'm not a big writer and haven't tried to write a story in years but I got such an amazing response from all of you that I really want to keep up with this story and let it progress.**

**I'm actually in the middle of my final exams at the moment so this chapter isn't quite as detailed or as long, but I really hope you enjoy it anyway and please review with any suggestions or ideas or anything at all! **

**Thank you! **

**Amy's POV:**

It was just past 6:30am when Amy began to stir awake, a light moan escaping her now slightly parted lips.

Blearily opening her eyes, she recognised that it wasn't the incessant buzzing of her alarm that had woken her up, but instead it was Reagan who was precariously perched above her, a slightly caught out expression gracing her face.

"This isn't quite what it looks like" her girlfriend husked, a grin evident in the crack of her voice.

"Mmm so you weren't trying to have your way with me whilst I was asleep" Amy toyed back, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"I was trying to surreptitiously crawl over you to switch your alarm off actually, but now that you mention it, having my way with you sounds like a much more appealing idea", she jibbed, not bothering to edge off the blonde.

Amy just softly laughed at this before looping her arms around Reagan's exposed waist and pulling her down into an embrace.

"Well either way, it's nice waking up like this," she mumbled, nuzzling into her girlfriend's raven hair.

"I can't disagree with you on that" Reagan noted, rolling her body to the side so they were curled up next to each other.

They lay like that for a few more minutes, basking in the glowing warmth of the morning sun that was seeping through the windows.

"I hate to be the one to point this out, but I should probably get going before everyone wakes up and your mum sees me scampering through her garden" Reagan despondently grumbled, propping herself upright.

"You make a good point," Amy agreed, slowly meandering out from the bed sheets and gathering up the articles of clothing they'd so hastily discarded.

She tossed Reagan her top and slipped on the wife beater she'd never had the chance to put on the night before.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" she queried, walking over to Reagan and helping her zip up the back of her shirt.

Reagan smiled at the gesture, turning around and sitting back down on the edge of the bed so she could pop her boots back on.

"Hmm I'll probably just head home and catch up on a little more sleep because I've got that catering job later this afternoon" she explained, not sounding too enthused.

"Catering isn't that bad" Amy laughed, helping her girlfriend to her feet.

"How do you figure that shrimp girl?" Reagan asked, narrowing her eyes questioningly.

"Well, if it wasn't for your catering job, we wouldn't have met and you'd have woken up all alone in your apartment this morning dreaming about the day you'd have a smoking hot girlfriend like me," she pointed out, trying to keep her expression serious.

"Beautiful, insatiable AND modest" Reagan chuckled, "well I've certainly hit the trifecta with you".

The smile started to seep through Amy's stoic expression at this point and she tried to maintain her passive stance.

"Well there is one more thing I personally love about catering," she whispered, moving forward until their chests were brushing together.

"And what would that be?" Reagan husked.

Amy leaned forward until her lips were grazing the curve of her girlfriend's ear, her hot breath expelling onto the nape of her neck.

"You look _fucking hot _in your white blouse and black pin skirt" she whispered, parting her mouth and planting a soft kiss on the brunette's jaw.

Reagan noticeably gulped at this and let out a small sigh, unable to hold her composure.

"You can't say things like that just as I'm about to leave," she pouted, lightly pushing the blonde back and putting some distance between them.

Amy proudly laughed and poked her tongue out jokingly.

"I've got to keep you on your toes don't I?"

"At the rate you're going I'll be showing up on your doorstep with a U-Haul" Reagan quipped back.

"I don't get it" Amy said confusedly.

A huge smile spread across Reagan's face at the blonde's admittance and she leant forward and softly pecked her lips.

"It's just a silly lesbian joke" she clarified, "I'll explain it another time shrimp girl".

"Explain it now" Amy whined.

"As adorable as you are, your alarm went off ages ago and I really don't want us to get caught" Reagan reasoned, hopping up onto the bed and waving her hand towards the window.

"Okay fine, you can explain it to me over the phone later or something" Amy bargained, leaning past her girlfriend to fully swing the window open.

"Deal" Reagan nodded, cautiously maneuvering her body over the ledge until her feet were securely placed on the roof.

"I had an amazing time last night" Amy murmured, leaning out the window to offer her girlfriend a farewell kiss.

"Me too, and thanks for asking me out" she grinned, meeting the blonde for the kiss before offering her a wink and warily making her way back along the roof.

Amy wistfully sighed as she pulled the white shutters closed and let herself fall back down into the tangle of sheets on her bed.

'_That was one of the most amazing nights of my life' _she thought to herself, outstretching her arms and arching her back in attempt to loosen her tense muscles.

Her phone buzzed a moment later and her smile only brightened when she saw it was from Reagan.

'_Just thought I'd let you know that I'm incredibly stealth and I made it back to my truck without being spotted (or falling off the roof)! Thank you again for an incredible night and I'll text you later on xx'. _

Amy giggled at the text message and typed back a quick reply. She hadn't exactly known Reagan for that long but she already knew that behind her kind of badass facade, she was a romantic sweetheart.

Scrolling back through some of their previous text messages, she was hit with the sudden realization that she still hadn't contacted Karma. She immediately flicked back and re-read the text she'd received from her best friend last night, deciding that she'd definitely need to give her a call to work out whether or not she'd shown up at her house or not, praying that she hadn't.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she noted it was just past 7am so she decided to head downstairs for some breakfast and then call Karma once she was sure she'd be awake.

She pulled a fresh pair of underwear and shorts out of her drawer, deciding it would probably be a bit uncouth of her to continue wearing clothing that was less than clean as a result of last nights _mind blowing _events.

After slipping on the new shorts, she opened up her bedroom door and began her quiet descent down the stairs towards living room, contently noting that both Lauren and Farrah and Bruce's bedroom doors were still shut.

Convinced that everyone was still soundly asleep, she cheerfully rounded the corner into the kitchen, only to be met with her mother and Lauren who were both perched at the dining table staring straight in her direction.

A mirthful smirk appeared on Lauren's face the moment they made eye contact, and all Amy could do was smile politely at the two of them and try to steady her breathing.

"Amy, could you please come and take a seat here for a minute?" Farrah requested, motioning for her daughter to sit down on one of the vacant chairs.

Amy's heart began to palpitate at what she believed to be an unnaturally fast pace and she could feel the sweat build up in her palms as she anxiously clasped them together.

"Ugh yeh…okay" she nodded dumbly, moving towards the table and unceremoniously sitting down.

"Now I know you probably just want to brush this under the rug but I think we need to talk about what happened last night" her mum continued, eying her with what seemed to be slight concern.

Amy's face paled considerably and she immediately regretted disregarding all her concern for her and Reagan's noise levels.

"What about last night?" She naively choked out, trying to act as clueless as possible.

"Well last night I was fast asleep and then I got woken up by a rather-a rather large scream Amy", Farrah noted bluntly.

Lauren clasped her hand over her mouth at this comment, and Amy could see her stepsister was trying impossibly hard to conceal her laughter.

"R-really?" Amy croaked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes well I was rather concerned so I woke Bruce up and when we heard another noise he grabbed the baseball bat from our closet because we thought there was an intruder in the house" Farrah continued.

Amy was certain she was going to pass out at this point, pass out or spontaneously combust due to embarrassment. She had never felt so mortified in her entire life and she started running through the options of fleeing across the boarder or boarding a flight to Tokyo.

"Anyway" her mum proceeded, "As we were walking down the corridor, Lauren appeared and she let us know that she'd woken you up from a rather bad night terror. I wanted to check on you but she reassured us that she'd given you a glass of water and that you were just drifting back to sleep".

Amy's eyes comically widened at this and she was completely rendered speechless. She was certain Farrah was two seconds away from screaming the house down but instead Lauren had actually conjured up some obscene explanation for the noises emanating from her bedroom and had completely saved her.

"I-ugh-yeh, I couldn't have asked for a better sister", she eventually choked out, nothing but truth seeping through her words as her eyes gratefully met Lauren's.

"Well what I wanted to say Amy was that if you're having trouble sleeping, you just need to let me know and I'm sure we could get you into some therapy sessions or have something prescribed that will allow you to sleep easier at night" Farrah unknowingly offered.

"Yep absolutely, I think it was just one of those odd occurrences but I'll keep that in mind if it ever happens again", Amy hastily agreed.

"Okay then, well I'll leave you two girls to it" Farrah smiled, slowly standing up and heading out of the room with a wave.

The second she was gone; Amy abruptly stood up and pulled Lauren towards her into an embrace.

"Thank you Lauren, thank you, thank you" she grinned, gripping the smaller girl tightly in her arms.

Lauren let herself enjoy the uncharacteristic hug for a few moments before lightly shoving Amy back.

"I'd rather you keep your body parts and particularly your hands to yourself until you've showered and gone through a 24 hour quarantine period" she snapped.

Amy beamed in response, fully aware that Lauren was just putting on a brash façade.

"I really don't know how to repay you," she eventually admitted.

"Well for starters, you could actually listen to me when I request that you keep the volume to a minimum so I don't get woken up by what I initially considered to be an earthquake" she grumbled.

Amy's cheeks flushed a deep red at the comment, still thoroughly embarrassed that they'd been so inconsiderately loud.

"I-I really didn't realize we were being quite that boisterous" she unconvincingly tried to reason.

Lauren just quirked her eyebrow up at Amy's naivety and started to laugh.

"I literally had to intercept my dad in the hallway whilst he was grasping a baseball bat" she chuckled.

Amy let the humor of the situation sink in and the two of them began to giggle uncontrollably at the absurdity of it all.

"It won't happen again" she gasped, holding her sides.

Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked, "Sure it won't Amy, sure it won't," she teased, walking out of the room.

**Karma's POV:**

Across town, Karma had just woken up in a tangle of blankets, still wearing her dress from the night before which was now noticeably crumpled.

She was granted a few blissful moments of peace before the events of last night came crashing down on her, causing her to audibly groan and bury herself deeper into the mountain of sheets.

After a few minutes of wallowing, she outstretched her hand and snatched her phone off her bedside table, immediately noticing she had a text message from Amy. A small flutter of anticipation, optimism, _hope, _rushed through her as she opened up the message.

'_Morning Karma, I just thought I'd text you incase you were still asleep. I'm sorry about last night as well; I should never have lied to you about Reagan. You didn't end up coming over did you?' _

Karma smiled slightly at Amy's apology but that instantly faded when she read the rest of the message. She had most definitely ended up at Amy's house last night, the visualizations of everything she'd seeing making her feel that all too familiar tug of jealousy and pain. She immediately decided that she obviously could not reveal that she'd stopped by and then proceeded to watch her best friend as she came undone on top of Reagan, _that would be plain wrong and all kinds of fucked up _Karma thought. Instead she typed out a quick reply, covering her tracks so Amy knew none the wiser.

'_Morning Amy, no I didn't make it to your place last night sorry! Mum actually couldn't give me a lift and I was feeling a bit too exhausted to walk all the way so I just ended up heading to bed. I'm sorry again for what happened at dinner and I hope we can talk it all out at school tomorrow x'. _

She felt bad lying to Amy, but she honestly didn't feel as though she had any other choice. If she confessed to having seen her and Reagan then she wasn't sure what other truths would be revealed, and when it came down to it, she was still so incredibly confused about all the emotions she was experiencing.

Sluggishly dragging herself out of bed, she peeled her dress off and moved to grab a fresh towel so she could take a shower and hopefully wash away all these feelings. As she picked out some fresh clothes to later change into, her phone began to buzz again, alerting her to another text from Amy.

'_Oh that's okay, I was just worried you'd shown up and I had fallen asleep or something! Why don't you come over tonight? I know we haven't been spending much time alone together and I think we're long overdue for some snickerdoodles and a twilight marathon x' _

Karma knew that she needed to apologize to Amy face to face, but with all her confusion and these newfound feelings, she wasn't certain that a sleepover was the wisest idea. _'And I'm not particular keen on sleeping in her bed after what I witnessed last night' _she jealously mused, as she typed her response.

'_That honestly sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you. I'll come over at around 6pm xx'._

An even louder groan escaped her lips as she stared blankly at the text she'd just instinctively sent. _'That's not even remotely close to what I was thinking' _she internally pouted, throwing her phone down on the bed.

Realizing that she obviously couldn't avoid her best friend forever, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower, deciding that she'd catch up with Liam before heading over to Amy's house.

As soon as the cool water splashed down against her exposed body, she felt a sense of relief. She honestly just needed to look at things in the light of day, with a little more perspective. Although she'd felt a gut wrenching proportion of jealously and hurt when she'd seen Reagan and Amy together last night, she still had feelings for Liam, and that was something she most definitely needed to consider.

Liam, the boy she'd spent all year pining after, which she'd shared a milestone _first _with, the boy she now recognised as her boyfriend. She needed to focus on that, on the things she did have, on the fact that she'd finally gotten exactly what she was seeking out all year, a loving boyfriend. Letting her mind focus on that, her hand impulsively dipped down past her hip, tracing the warm stream of water towards her center.

A soft whimper slipped out of her lips as she closed her already hooded eyes and moved her fingers through her slick heat.

She thought about the way Liam passionately kissed her in the art rooms, how he securely pressed her body tightly against his taut chest. She thought about the way he looked at her moments before they first slept together, how they lay together without a care in the world.

Building up momentum, she used her left arm to support herself as she leaned forward against the wall of the shower. She was getting closer, her teeth biting down tightly on her swollen bottom lip. She thought about his strong arms, his smooth long legs, her messy long blonde hair, the beads of sweat on her collar bone, her tense abdominal muscles, the arch of her back and the way she furrowed her brow and parted her lips as she _came. _

Karma's eyes shot open as her orgasm pulsed through her, a rush of sticky liquid spilling out into the palm of her hand and thoughts of her writhing best friend flashing through her mind.

She exhaustedly twisted the shower nozzles off and rested her forehead against the glass door, her shallow breath mixing with the fog and steam.

'_I'm fucked' she thought, 'I'm completely fucked'. _

**Okay so that's it for Chapter 2! **

**My exams finish on the 15****th**** of November so I'm not sure if I'll have time to write another chapter before then, I'll just have to see how I go! **

**Anyway, let me know what you all think and please feel free to post a review with any suggestions or ideas or anything you'd like to see me incorporate into the story.**

**Also I just wanted to note that in reality, I'm incredibly on the fence regarding the entire Reamy and Karmy situation. I think Reagan is absolutely perfect for Amy right now and I don't want either of them to get hurt. Half of me is still a huge Karmy shipper though, although I'm able to acknowledge that I don't think Karma is anywhere near ready to face her potential feelings for Amy, if she is in fact experiencing any. If Karma eventually does reach the conclusion that she has legitimate romantic feelings for Amy, then she's going to need to prove herself and I don't want her to cause any more drama. **

**Overall though, I just want Amy to be happy, and if she finds that happiness with Reagan then good on her because they make an explosive couple ;) **

**Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'll most probably keep this as an Amy and Reagan based story because I know there's a real lack of fanfiction for the Reamy shippers out there! **

**Sorry for the rant :P **

**Thanks again xx **


End file.
